How did that happen?
by KateChibi
Summary: This is my first try to write a story in English by my own. There might be some grammar mistakes (and I believe there are!). It is my Mary Sue, my guilty pleasure, my worst OC ever. But there you have it. :D


She was absolutely helpless. What she did not know was that the attraction to the blond guy was stronger than what she expected. At first she was scared when she revealed to him that she is a girl but there was no need for that. Sanji already knew all along. It really was strange that he treated her almost no differently than other boys but when she looked back she knew he was not that rough with her.

Instead of swearing at her for not finishing her meal he just coldly asked her to eat up. Eventually her sister would pop out of nowhere and finished the plate instead of her but that did not matter. No violence, no raised voice, just plain a little colder treatment. He even smiled at her now and then. She did not notice that until recently.

And now she was there. Her hair cut short and part binded in a cute manner, wearing Nami's dress. She almost did not recognize herself.

Her mind crossed the thought that decided everything. She started feeling like she wanted to be more friendly with everyone and she did. Nami became her friend quite quickly and so was Chopper, Usopp and Luffy. Even her sister Fallon was quite surprised but she was really happy about that. Her little shy sister made many friends. With Zoro it was more difficult and Sanji… well… that was the hardest. Kathy tried to be as close to her sister as possible almost all the time and those crazy moments when he shouted 'Fallon-swaaaan!' and was dancing around her made Kathy feel uncomfortable. It was always on her mind that if she revealed she is a girl he would have act similarly. It was uncomfortable that much she decided to act like she is a guy.

They exchanged few words now and then but that was all. All she thought about him is that he is a pervert who is doing crazy things around women. Few days ago he proved that it is not true. Well, no, it was true, but it is only a part of truth.

'Hi, Cook,' she said to Sanji, trying to be like a tough guy. She was bored and already read all books they had aboard. It was already night but Kathy could not sleep.

'Hey, what's up? Can't sleep, Kat-kun?' Sanji asked. That is what her sister called her to hide her female identity. Sanji was smoking as usually and it looked so elegant.

'Kinda… What are you doing?'

'I could not sleep either. The moon is so bright tonight. It shined directly through the window into my face, would you believe that? Why me?'

Kathy smiled. It was barely visible because of her long bangs hiding all her face as usually.

'I can imagine. How long do you think it will take until we land on another island?'

Sanji puffed out smoke. 'Who knows? Day? Week? But do not worry, we have enough food for at least month.'

'That is not why I asked,' said Kathy tentatively. 'I am out of books to read. I would really like to stock on some, if we can.'

'I see, well. You can always talk to me, if that is fun for you. Say, what is your dream, Kat-kun?'

The girl stopped moving altogether for a while. No one asked her that before, except for Luffy. It made her happy a little that he asked. 'Well… you see… I want to write a book about a really big adventure and I have a feeling that with Luffy the adventure will be the greatest.'

Sanji laughed at loud. 'Yes, I think that if that is the case that you are on right deck.'

'I know…' Kathy whispered. 'And what is your dream, Sanji-san?'

'My dream?' He did not expect her to ask. Be he did not hesitate even for a while. 'Well, did you hear about All Blue?'

'A little, yes.'

'I really wanna see it! You know, all fishes from all oceans. It just must exist, I really believe it!' his reply was so enthusiactic. The small girl was suprised. He was… kinda cute. And that was the moment she felt the warm feeling from looking at him for the first time. It made her feel so strange. It was like the time has stopped and she was looking at him through some steamed window.

'Maybe he is not only pervert and aggressive guy… Maybe he is better than that,' crossed Kathy's mind for the first time. It was exactly this moment.

'I believe that with Luffy we will find it!' she told him very reassuringly. The firm decision in her voice made Sanji smile so much. He knew all along, he knew she is a girl and she did not notice. She thought how smart she was, but was not.

'Right? That is what I was thinking too.'

Then they talked for some more. After exchanging more details about their dreams, Kathy told him one of her newest story and Sanji found himself to be too absorbed in it. Maybe it was her pleasant voice or the words she used when telling a story. It felt so real unlike Usopp's story. His stories were fun but lacked the realistic part.

And that we the moment she decided to let him know she is no guy.

'Sanji-san… I have something I want to tell you…'

'Sure, go ahead.'

'You know, actually… I am a girl.'

'Well, I know.'

That was not what she expected. 'Really? How? But… I… My hair, you cannot see my face and I am still young I may have still girlish voice.'

'Just… you are too nice and kind. You cannot miss it with your attitude. And your shyness is not really helping. You could be nice, kind and shy guy, but he would have behave a little differently. I knew right away you are a girl.'

'Why… why did you acted like you do not know?'

'Would you feel comfortable around me? I thought you saw how I acted around your sister and all others. Actually… I asked Nami right away why she thinks that you hide your gender. She told me this. Are you mad at me?'

Kathy saddened. So that was how it was? Nami told him? No… it was not her fault that he knew. He wanted to give her the space she needed.

'No… I am not. Actually, I am glad you treated me like a guy. Thank you… You know what? I decided. Tomorrow I will come here as Kathy and not as Kat-kun.'

'Okay, Kathy-chan. Nice to meet you!'

Kathy smiled and revealed her face a little by removing her hair from it. Then she turned away and went to place where she slept.

Sanji stood there in awe. His heart was racing. So… she will groom herself? She will… look girly and stuff? He was able to see a glimpse of her face and perhaps she was not the sexy ladylike person but she was definitely cute kind of girl. He started imagining her in cute dress and not baggy clothes that hides her curves. His imagination was too wild, he was not able to sleep that night at all.

It was already whole week since that night and Kathy started to feel overhelmed. It was exactly how she imagined it. Sanji was dancing around her and all other girls and it felt strange to be showered by so much attention. It did not matter that she was way too thin because she did not eat properly before she and her sister Fallon met Strawhats. She had almost no curves, envious of Nami. She wore cute dress she gave her and that made her stick out. At least that was what she was thinking. Kathy was determined to gain some weight and be as pretty as Nami is.

And there she was, eating cake in shape of heart with her name on it, starting to feel attracted to that crazy cook. How did that happen?


End file.
